


A Gladiolus, Hanging From Your Pocket

by ekourege



Series: Crossover Drabbles [Working Title] [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Accidental Villainy, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Found Family, Gen, Homeless Tenth Generation, I am so sorry, Kamui woods i know youre a serious advocate for justice but none of them take you seriously, Listen none of them have met before, Melodrama, Mystery, Nagi!Dokuro Chrome, One Shot, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, The Tenth Generation manages to break several laws every time theyre in public, Theft, They'd eventually bond over this, They're all so incredibly traumatized, Tsuna is So Done, Vongola Tenth Generation Being a Public Nuisance, at least eventually, so you woke up in another world and you all hate each other's guts, some mafia some not, technically, they arent guardians for tsuna. theyre just eight kids who've been dropped into another world, theyre in this together but they might wring each others necks first, with no idea why theyre there or who sent them there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: Tsuna thought he was normal. He was your average kid, he’d thought. Nothing special.So when he wakes up worlds away from everything he’s ever known, with his only support a group of oddballs who would rather kill each other than cooperate, he’s not sure what to think.What he does know, however, is that he’s got to find a way home, and he couldn't do it alone.
Relationships: Miura Haru & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: Crossover Drabbles [Working Title] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494005
Comments: 24
Kudos: 274
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	A Gladiolus, Hanging From Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Another one-shot for my series of crossover tests. 
> 
> This is a fun AU. It's super complex, which is also sort of the problem. It's hard to make characters who hate each other start to like each other, especially a group as diverse as the vongola tenth generation. They all have incredibly varied motivations and different personalities, which causes them to clash. In canon, this is solved by Tsuna being an active sky giving them a singular goal/being their friends for the most part, as well as reborn's machinations, but that doesn't exist here.
> 
> The concept is this: The tenth generation (Lambo swapped with Haru) wake up in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Old Musutafu. None of them know each other. Mukuro and Hayato are affiliated with the Mafia. The rest aren't, and Tsuna only knows some of them by reputation. They're alone. With no idea how they got there, with no recollection of what happened to them, and no idea how to get _home._ It's a mystery, and they have to work to unravel it, to get them all home.
> 
> Through this, they become allies, then friends, then family. It's a long road, and they all struggle to understand each other, but bit by bit they come to trust each other. 
> 
> Oh, and break _so many laws._
> 
> This is a one shot tho, so this is all theoretical. It'd be super difficult to write, so i'm just testing it here for now! I like it lots though, even if my portrayal of the characters here feels a little wonky! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Um, shouldn’t we contact the police or something?” Tsuna says quietly. It was a tenous suggestion, spoken without any force behind it, but the moment he said it he was leveled with six furious glares.

Tsuna groans faintly, pressing his head further into his knees. He gets hit over the head for his troubles, causing him to wince. Curled up on the dirty concrete floor of an abandoned warehouse, watching a gray-haired punk turn around to threaten one of his more popular classmates, Tsuna wonders how it came to this.

The fighting he understood - the tension had been palpable from the moment the conversation started. It was highly likely there would be a fight, he knew, but well… with their situation, it was probably the worst way to go about solving their problems. Tsuna was just trying not to die at this point. It wasn’t the fighting he was concerned about, it was the fact that the eight of them had woken up in the middle of an abandoned warehouse with no idea how they got there that concerned him.

Thinking about it like that, Tsuna was surely going to die.

This was it for him. He’d die in a ditch in the middle of _nowhere,_ probably ending up a sullen ghost that would roam the world for the rest of eternity, never at peace- and, _okay,_ Tsuna really needed to stop thinking about it before he had a meltdown.

It started like this: Tsuna wakes up. He wakes up slowly, pulling himself to awareness through an exhaustion that pools in his bones. His back aches, but for a second it’s only slightly bothersome. 

_‘Ugh, must’ve slept wrong.’_ Tsuna thinks groggily, and then the high, dilapidated ceiling of the warehouse registers in his mind, and he’s scrambling to sit up. 

Suddenly, he wasn’t so tired anymore. 

His heart jumps into his throat, and as Tsuna takes in what is obviously not his room, he breaks out into a cold sweat.

But he wasn’t alone. All around him, unconscious and sprawled in various positions, were seven others. They looked to be around his age, and he noted with apprehension that _Hibari Kyouya_ , otherwise known as the “Demon Prefect”, was among them. Tsuna was the only one awake, which was kind of terrifying. He didn’t recognize most of them, and couple of which look like straight-up delinquents - there’s this one guy with silver hair who’s practically covered in decorative chains.

He thinks they’ve been kidnapped, but that would mean the person (organization? _Oh, god, have they been kidnapped by Yakuza?!_ ) was stronger than _Hibari Kyouya,_ which didn’t bode well for any of them.

As Tsuna tries to get desperately needed air in his lungs, the others began to wake up.

Which lead them to their current situation: Tsuna curled up in a ball, hoping that the screaming match occurring around him would simply disappear. He pointedly ignores the fight between a boxing club student and Hibari going on a little way off. The boxing student is losing, by the sound of it.

“So pitiful,” an unpleasantly smug voice says, obviously the scary-looking teenager with weird eyes and wearing tattered clothing that was several sizes too small, “it’s a wonder someone like _that_ has survived this long.”

Tsuna’s not sure if he’s talking about Tsuna or the girl plastered to the wall on the other side of the building, looking scared out of her mind. Either way, Tsuna sympathizes, and it’s not like people hadn’t looked down on him before they were all apparently abducted. No, being looked mocked and sneered at was something he was almost _used_ to, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Oh, _shut it._ By the sounds of it, you’re probably the one who kidnapped us!” snarls the punk with the chains, to which the smarmy creep simply laughs: weirdly, like everything else he’s done since waking up.

“What reason would I have to kidnap you all and knock _myself_ unconscious, hm?”

“You’re the culprit hiding in our midst! Obviously!” screams the punk, pulling at his hair in frustration.

“Aha, to be honest, you are a little suspicious...” Yamamoto concurs, looking not at all perturbed about the situation they’re in.

Another girl with brown hair tied in a messy ponytail nods furiously. “Yeah!” she yells in righteous fury.

Why did Tsuna get stuck with all these unreasonable people?! Why would anyone even want to kidnap him?! It’s not like he could really be used for anything, he didn’t even make for a good hostage!

The more he listens to them rant and bicker, snapping and snarling, the more anger bubbles up in him. Because regardless of whether or not they like each other, they’re all in this mess - whatever it is they’ve gotten caught up in - together. They all woke up here, alone except for each other, each of them equally confused. No matter how hard they tried to hide it.

His rage builds, and builds, and _builds_ the more he sits curled up. It builds until he hears the punk threaten to blow up both the ponytail girl _and_ Yamamoto and Tsuna _snaps._ He’s on his feet before he can consciously register it.

“Would all of you _shut up?!_ You’re all screaming and threatening each other for no reason! None! We’re all stuck here just the same as everyone else, and I know it wasn’t _you-_ ” Tsuna points at the weird, lanky guy who’d insulted him before as he says so, “because otherwise, _I_ wouldn’t have woken up first. Killing each other won’t get us out of here: we don’t even know where here is! We don’t have anyone else to rely on right now, so just _quit it!”_ He’s breathing heavily by the end of his rant, nearly red with frustration.

He sighs, the anger leaving him all at once. “Okay?”

“...O-Okay…” blinks the girl in the ponytail.

And suddenly, he’s hyper-aware of the seven pairs of eyes all on him. He watches the Weird One and the Demon Prefect move towards him, probably to enact some sort of violence on him, but a voice cuts in, stopping them in their tracks.

“...No, the little idiot’s right,” says the punk, “we’re not getting anything done like this. We’ve got a better chance of getting out of this shit by sticking together for a little while. Otherwise, we’re easy pickings for whatever bastard cooked this up.”

Yamamoto laughs lightly, “what he said!”

Tsuna and the delinquent still get beaten up by Hibari - who apparently _hates_ being told what to do - but no one runs off. No one tries to seriously kill each other, either, so Tsuna considers it a win.

* * *

_'We're actually in another world.'_

It's a quiet thought, cautious and shy, like the rest of him has been since he woke up here, but it's the hardest thing to digest. More than scary teenagers who are seemingly okay with murder, more than the fear of being left behind, it's that they - all eight of them - were in a different world. Strength, courage, fearlessness… none of that really mattered when you were _other_ to the ground you walked on.

The world wasn't even very familiar, too odd, full of things that were much the same and just as much that wasn't. New technologies were abundant, new systems, aspects of society that simply didn't exist in their world. It was completely backward, yet leaps and bounds ahead of them at the same time.

(It scared him, honestly, but there was no room to fear for his future, when surviving from second to second was already hard enough. He missed his air-conditioned house, and his mom's cooking.)

When they first got hold of a newspaper, after taking in the sheer spectacle of the world they were in, Tsuna had thought they were in the future. The time listed on the bundle was hundreds of years ahead of his, and though there were many things that hadn't seemed to change, there were equally as many that had. It made sense in a way - it was familiar but foreign.

It was weird. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"So, we're in the - what? - future?" Tsuna said, paper head so loosely it nearly slipped from his numb fingers entirely.

He thought the others would agree, but several of them had gotten a speculative look in their eyes and disappeared shortly after. They were gone for _hours._ Tsuna thought they might not come back. The punk - Gokudera - and the jerk with the weird eyes - Mukuro Rokudo - were hiding something from the rest of them, Tsuna knew. It's just that he had no idea how to properly broach the subject with them. 

They came back several hours later with an oddly solemn look in their eyes, and promptly announced to the entire group, "this may be the future, but it's not _our_ future. We're in another world."

Everything went to hell after that. Tsuna hadn't even registered he was crying until tear droplets dripped onto the back of his hands.

It was like, up until now, this world was a set in a movie. Tangible - but false. He could touch and taste and see and hear it all around him, but ultimately he could ignore it. It didn't feel real. Things were difficult - but temporary.

But with this… with the curtain of denial shielding them so harshly ripped away, they were confronted with the very real possibility of this being their _forever._ Rokudo and Gokudera seemed to be keeping it together for the most part, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of them.

At least, with being abducted, there was a home, a safe place, to go back to.

But not here, in another world, so far away from any conceived notion of _home._ None of that existed here, and a dingy warehouse couldn't replace it. 

It was just them.

Alone.

* * *

Without a background to prove they even _existed,_ the eight of them didn't really have a lot of options. Half of them were sheltered school children, and the other half too abrasive to really work together or function in normal society. Everyone was uneasy about it, struggling to decide how to move forward, but scared to tie themselves to this place.

All of them were hesitant to put down roots, but since they didn't know when - _if_ \- they'd be able to go home, it was kind of inevitable.

Due to that, Yamamoto, Haru - who's shown more and more of her bubbly personality as the days progressed - and Sasagawa Ryohei dragged them all out for a walk through town: Musutafu, the city they lived in for the time being. It was big, colorful, and most of all, _"full of wealthy civilians"_ as Gokudera had put it. 

Tsuna had been against theft just as a reflex, but a quick look around at their squalid living situation quieted his complaints almost immediately. 

And it _would_ be a nice opportunity to go out and explore…

So, there they were, out and about in a clumsy unstable pack, simply walking aimlessly from place to place while Gokudera, Haru - to his surprise - and Rokudo pickpocketed as many people as they could possibly get away with. 

Which was a bit more difficult than they'd expected, because nearly everyone was going out of their way to avoid them.

(It was odd. Half of the people around them had like, fire instead of hair, or were literal _ghosts_ , but somehow _they_ were the weird ones. If anything, their group looked the most _normal!_ )

Tsuna looks around him. He peers at Hibari, stalking far ahead of them with Sasagawa on his heels, yelling as he tries to keep up; Haru, Nagi, and Yamamoto were hung around him, chattering away with Gokudera just a step behind.

Rokudo, of course, lags behind. He's eyeing everyone weirdly, scaring the crap out of everyone around them. He looks like he's about to commit some heinous crime and revel in the bloodshed. That guy was worse than Hibari, Tsuna swears.

Gokudera is glaring at everyone he's not shoulder checking to pickpocket. Hibari looks livid. Tsuna, for his part, just wonders if he'll survive this outing.

On second thought, maybe it made sense that people were avoiding them.

A growl breaks him from his morose thoughts. He flinches and looks to his right, where Yamamoto is pestering an increasingly pissed off Gokudera, who was looking incredibly sour and dangerous for someone who was only _thirteen._

The entire group, exempting the two ahead of them (both of whom were seemingly oblivious to the world around them), came to a collective halt when Gokudera's hand shoots out to pull Yamamoto up by his collar. The punk's face is twisted in a snarl as he bites out, "Fuck what we agreed, _you're dead._ "

Tsuna, who'd been walking to Yamamoto's immediate right, takes several steps back.

"Aha… it was just a joke, Gokudera, I didn't mean anything by it!" Yamamoto says, hands in the air in an attempt to placate the seething teen. There's sweat beading along his brow, and though a smile is permanently fixed to Yamamoto's face, Tsuna sees the worry in his eyes.

It only serves to make things worse, because Gokudera shakes him by the collar, nearly choking him. If anything, the boy looks even more murderous than before - and he hadn't even thought that was possible! 

To make a terrible disaster catastrophic, Hibari also seems to snap. The prefect chooses that moment to go nuclear, because there's an ear-piercing shout of "Extreme!" from in front of them, and Tsuna peeks over to find the two duking it out on the pavement.

Gokudera and Yamamoto are soon to join them, with Haru trying to keep Gokudera from strangling Namimori Middle's sports star. Nagi whimpers and ducks away, hiding her face.

 _'This was a terrible idea,'_ Tsuma laments. Even though the thought of just wandering around and not thinking about their predicament had been tantalizing, it _really_ wasn't worth it. It was simply impossible for this group - a recipe for certain disaster. Truly, more of a headache than it was worth.

He mourns the days where everything and everyone was _normal._

It's been nearly two and a half weeks since he woke up in another world, but he didn't think he'd ever adjust at this rate - not with this trainwreck of a matchup.

(Next time, Tsuna vows, he’ll just go on a walk by himself.)

But more pressingly, they were having a punch-out where everyone could see. _They were completely exposed to the public,_ and yet half of them were airing their grievances with each other in the most violent way possible.

Unbelievable. They were so screwed.

"Guys," Tsuna hisses frantically, fruitlessly trying to get them to _stop,_ "calm down! You're attracting a crowd!"

In return, Hibari spins around and decks him. 

Tsuna lands flat on his back-

-and promptly gives up.

(He thinks his nose is bleeding, but all he can focus on is the stinging, pulsing pain, and Rokudo cackling in the background. God, what a _dick._ )

"You there, ruffians. Cease this immediately!" Someone cries from above, before a man in a spandex costume touches down near them. The crowd backs up as soon as his feet hit the pavement, Tsuna notes absently. His nose is still bleeding.

He looks like an angry log, Tsuna thinks, and then the man shouts "the hero, Kamui Woods, is here to stop you! I'll show you true justice." And starts growing wood from his body. Then it makes sense.

Tsuna glances at his fighting compatriots, the weird tree cop, and puts his hands over his face. He can feel the blood from his nose smear, but at that moment Tsuna doesn't particularly care.

They were _never_ gonna get out of his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of stuff for this AU, so if you want to know More, shoot me an ask on [tumblr!](https://ekourege.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I debated having Kyoko come along, but I decided I wanted it to be Tsuna n his Guardians. I chose not to involve Lambo because I hc Haru as Tsuna's lightning lol
> 
> But here's the thing: even if they never found a way back on their own, the mafia is a gaping maw that refuses to let go, especially when one of their back-up heirs (who they so _desperately need now_ ) goes missing ;)


End file.
